Across the Third Dimension
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: A year after the battle Doofensmirts deems to get revenge on Phineas. However it might not be as easy as it seems, and Phineas might just have to save the world once more...Post ATSD.
1. Chapter 1

Across the Third Dimension - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is a new story and here is chapter one. I hope you like it I got this idea after re-watching ATSD. So please enjoy and as normal I own nothing from Phineas and Ferb sadly. :) On with the story :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

The cell walls were all that could be seen for miles. Even the deep pit that was pitch black went down forever with no way out, seemed to go on forever, well only if you were thrown in there. However that wasn't the problem, the real problem was trying to get out of the holding cell without getting caught. Because if you did get caught, then they pretty much threw you down into the pit and you were doomed until you died from the lack of oxygen. Hinze Doofensmirts snickered as he looked at the cell bars and watched another Victum get thrown into the hole by the resistance, he knew he could get past, he just needed a cover.

With the thought of needing a cover Doofensmirts frowned at the memories of the idea of a cover. Only because the word cover, instantly brought a flashback of him telling two kids that their pet platypus was just using them as one. However as soon as he thought about the idea, something else instantly popped into his mind. The only reason he was here in this holding cell with the resistance team being in charge was because of a certain orange haired, triangle shaped head kid. Suddenly Doofensmirts had smiled, as soon as he got out, he knew where he was heading, and he knew where Phineas Flynn was. He started to laugh.

XXX

Meanwhile in another normal dimension Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher were sound asleep in their beds. The day had been a long one and to say the least they were both pretty tired out. Perry thier pet platypus was asleep as well with Phineas under the child's arms, every now and then, he would move from Phineas to Ferb and then back repeating the process. Not only were the boys sound asleep but just down the hall their older sister Candace Flynn was sound asleep as well after a long day of trying to bust her brothers for some other weird invention they made. So far the night was smooth and relaxing, and nothing seemed to out of the ordinary. Everyone was sound asleep and nothing was making a sound.

XXX

Doofensmirts groaned, he soon realized that he was in here all because of Phineas Flynn from the other dimension. Sure he did bad things but that was only because he had lost his cho, cho, and as soon as he got it from the other him, he was happy. Now that they took it away from him once more, he wanted revenge, and revenge he was going to get no matter how long it took him. In fact as soon as he got out of the holding cell, he was going to go into the other dimension and kill Phineas Flynn.

The security was coming around to give out food and as soon as they did Doofensmirts was going to escape...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter one I hope you liked it. Please review and thanks for reading!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Across the Third Dimension - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter two. Thanks for all the reviews, although I was hoping more people would review but maybe this time more will. Please review if you read thanks :) I love hearing you thoughts even critics are welcomed :) As normal I own nothing from Phineas and Ferb. On with the story :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Phineas Flynn smiled as soon as he heard Perry's chatter the next morning. It was a new day which ment new adventures were waiting. Besides Phineas was a morning person, and he knew already what he and Ferb were going to do that had it all planned out yesterday when Isabella and Baljeet had mentioned something about playing soccer. Sure they already did play soccer earlier this summer, but what was the harm in playing it again? Besides Baljeet wanted to try out for soccer this year, and what better way to get practice then by doing something most kids couldn't do.

So without second thought Phineas pulled the covers off his bed and chucked one of his pillows over at his stepbrother Ferb. As soon as the pillow collided with Ferb, he had sat up instantly and looked over at Phineas. But before Phineas could even get a chance to say his line, Ferb gave him a thumbs up and nodded, he already knew what his brother was going to say. So without another word the two brothers got dressed with Perry helping both of them, and then headed downstairs. But as soon as they made it to the stairs Phineas had collided with someone and caused them both to fall, this gave both a head ach.

"Hey dorks glad to see your up!" Candace exclaimed with a smile as she stood up and helped Phineas.

"Thanks, and I'm surprised you're up at seven, and happy birthday sis!" Phineas exclaimed as Candace smiled.

"Thanks and I sort of just woke up." Candace explained as she walked away.

"Well Ferb I know two things were going to do today!" Phineas exclaimed as he started back down the stair case.

The two brothers made their way into the kitchen as soon as they could. They were greeted by thier mother and father and got breakfast as soon as they could. Phineas was in a hurry today only because he needed to help Baljeet and do something special for Candace on her birthday. However as he was eating something else popped into his mind before he could think on anything else. He looked at Ferb with a smile.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked.

Ferb could only shrug...

XXX

"Good morning Agent P!" Monogram said as soon as Perry landed in his chair. "We have some new about Doofensmirts, he's been spotted near your family host house with the other him from the second dimension. We need you to keep a look out around your family." Monogram explained and Perry frowned at the news but nodded. "Now the kids don't remember the day, and we fear he's after Phineas for revenge, keep the boy under surveillance, good luck Agent P!" Monogram said as he ended.

Perry nodded and placed his hand to his forehead and saluted, this job was hopefully going to be easy...

XXX

The backyard was filled with the closest friends that were always at the Flynn-Fletcher house. Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Phineas, Ferb, and the Fireside Girls were all standing around. Phineas had begun to explain that they were going to keep their promise and help Baljeet with his soccer practice and then work on their gift for Candace. All their friends instantly wanted to help them for Candace's birthday; this day was going to be long for sure. But before they could start everyone heard a chatter.

"Oh there you are Perry." Phineas said with a smile.

"Watcha doing?" Isabella asked as she walked up to Phineas.

"I'm going to get this thing built so we can use it, and then get to Candace." Phineas explained and began.

"Oh need any help?" Isabella smiled as Phineas nodded.

"You could go get my toolbox in my bedroom, were going to need more than Ferb's." Phineas said as he grabbed a tool.

"Sure thing." Isabella said as she turned around only to notice a green glow in the middle of the yard. "Phineas?" She asked.

"Yes?" Phineas asked with wounder.

"What's in your yard?" Isabella asked as Phineas turned around.

Before any of them knew it, the small green orb in the middle of the yard was growing bigger. Everyone else that was around began to notice it as well and waited to see what was going to happen. However when no one did anything it flashed, got a whole lot bigger, and showed another area that didn't match theirs. But as soon as someone stepped out, everyone's mouth dropped in shock. In front of them where the green orb was, was another Candace all dressed in black...

* * *

**A/N - Wow...things are about to get intresting. This will be fun to write since they don't remember what happened lol. Anyway thanks for reading please review I want to hear all thoughts. :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - Who excited for the countdown? I am! I wounder what songs will make this time? :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Across the Third Dimension - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys are AMAZING!:) Anyway sorry for the two day wait I got busy yesterday and then I just got done watching the countdown now lol. If you had a favorite song from the countdown let me know in a review. My favorite song was "Candace Party". Anyway as normal I own nothing from Phineas and Ferb please enjoy this chapter. But first between the conversation for the two Doofensmirts I used only the first and last name. Hinze = normal dimension and Doofensmirts = 2nd dimension. Just so you guys didn't get confussed. Now on with the story :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Phineas, Ferb I need your help." Candace two said as the green orb behind her closed.

"Um, Candace are you okay?" Phineas asked as Candace two looked at him in shock.

"No time to explain, get your sister, the other Doofensmirts is trying to take over your dimension." Candace two explained.

"I think I know what we're going to do today...again." Phineas said as Ferb and Isabella went to get Candace.

"But what about our plans and your sister's birthday?" Baljeet asked with a frown.

"Guess the plans will be for tomorrow and we'll still have to squeeze in Candace somehow." Phineas explained with a grin.

"PHINEAS!" Candace screamed as Ferb and Isabella dragged her outside. "When mom hears about this - " Candace began.

"No time, we need to help the other you even though I have no idea why." Phineas said as he pointed to Candace two.

"Another me?" Candace asked as she noticed the other girl in the yard. "Did you make another gizmo to make me?" She asked.

"No we just need to help." Phineas said with an annoyed look.

"Great this is such a turn out for your eighteenth birthday." Candace said with full sarcasm.

XXX

"So your me from another dimension?" Hinze asked as the evil version of him nodded. "And you came to me for help?"

"Yes." Doofensmirts said with a frown, this was going to take a while.

"Why?" Hinze asked with a confused look.

"Because I know who I'm after and I know you can help me!" Doofensmirts explained as he began to look at blue prints.

"Who are you after?" Hinze asked as he helped bring out a box of old tools.

"Phineas Flynn, you see he stopped me last year from taking over, but this time I'll make sure to win." Doofensmirts explained.

"Flynn...why does that name sound familiar?" Hinze asked as he tried to think of where he heard the name.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is we kill this kid to make sure the job gets done this time." Doofensmirts said with a grin.

"Wait kill?" Hinze asked as Doofensmirts nodded. "You can't kill, you'll get sent to jail." Hinze stated with a frown.

"Look when you're an evil dictator you don't care who lives, and besides I was already in jail." Doofensmirts growled.

"How did you get into jail?" Hinze asked with a wounder look.

"Do you not remember anything from the time you and those kids came into my dimension?" Doofensmirts asked with anger.

"We came in?" Hinze asked as he picked up a plat and stacked it with food. "And what kids?" He asked once more.

"Never mind, but all I know is as soon as Flynn comes...he's dead." Doofensmirts laughed as he dug through the old tools.

"Flynn...that name still sounds super familiar..." Hinze said as he took a bite of his sandwich he made.

* * *

**A/N - Well there we go chapter three sorry it was short but I hope you liked it :) Please review and if you do review and you saw the countdown tonight let me know which song was your favorite I'm just curiouse lol :) Thanks for reding chapter four coming soon :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. Chapter 4

Across the Third Dimension - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four. Thanks for all the wounderful reviews you guys I'm glad more people are starting to like this story as much as I am enjoying writting it for all P and F fans out there. :) As normalI own nothing from Phineas and Ferb and I hope you like this chapter as well. On with the story :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

"So what does this device do again?" Hinze asked as he looked over the big contraption in his apartment.

"Simple, it opens the portal into my dimension and then my Doofbots can come in." Doofensmirts explained with a smile.

"Doofbots, never herd of a thing." Hinze said with a look of concern.

"There my evil army of robots, I use to have normbots until that brat destroyed them!" Doofensmirts exclaimed with anger.

"And that's why you want revenge?" Hinze asked as he handed his evil self a screwdriver.

"I want revenge for many reasons." Doofensmirts said as he finished his invention.

"Well let's light this puppy up and open another portal, hopefully Perry the Platypus shows up soon." Hinze said with interest.

"Why?" Doofensmirts asked with shock at the thought of his old nemesis.

"Because I would like to see him, we have this weird relationship." Hinze explained as Doofensmirts groaned.

"Perry the platypus is Flynn's pet!" Doofensmirts exclaimed in annoyance. "He always had been!"

"Interesting so Perry has owners?" Hinze asked as Doofensmirts nodded.

"Yes and he won't for long!" Doofensmirts exclaimed as he began to laugh with full evil, Hinze suddenly got scared...

XXX

"So let's get this straight there's an evil guy coming to take over our dimension?" Candace asked as everyone nodded.

"Yes." Phineas said with a grin as he began to search through his toolbox.

"And Perry's a secret agent?" Candace asked once more.

"Yes, yes he is." Phineas said as he picked up his toolbox and tried to place it on a shelf.

"And you're okay with Perry being a secret agent?" Candace asked as she looked at her younger brother.

"I'm a little upset that he didn't tell me, but yes I am." Phineas said as he handed Ferb a book.

"But what about the other us, did we really meet them before?" Candace asked as Phineas sighed in annoyance.

"Apparently but we all got our memories erased to keep Perry." Phineas answered once more with a smile.

"If we forgot then how do you remember all this?" Candace asked as Phineas blinked at her and the looked at Perry smiling.

"Perry told me." Phineas answered as he petted Perry on the head.

"What is this twenty questions?" Candace two asked with a frown. "We need a plan!" She exclaimed with a smirk.

"The way I see it our Doofensmirts is after him." Isabella two said as she pointed Phineas.

"Me?" Phineas asked as they all nodded.

"Yes and he wants revenge on you for defeating him last year." Isabella two finished as Phineas smirked.

"Fine then if he wants revenge, I say we give it to him." Phineas said as everyone looked at him in shock.

"Are you nuts he'll try to kill you." Phineas two said as he helped the normal Candace with heavy box.

"Well yes and no." Phineas said as everyone stared at him in confusion. "Here's what I had in mind..."

* * *

**A/N - Cliffy...well I hoped you liked the chapter. Please review and thanks for reading :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!**


	5. Chapter 5

Across the Third Dimension - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter five. Two updates in one day lol, I had free time and was like why not, they all want an update and I'm not doing anything lol. Plus I really liked this chapter a lot after writting it that I just had to post it. My favorite scene from the movie is in this chapter only it's diffrent character's saying it lol :) As normal I own nothing from Phineas and Ferb and please enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writting it. :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

The Flynn-Fletcher garage was crowded as everyone listened to what the normal Phineas Flynn had to say. Apparently he decided it was best if they did go and fight the dictator trying to take over their area. Something in his gut told him that he had to go and fight this guy otherwise he'll never leave them along, and Phineas had no problem with fighting him at all. They took him down once and they can do it again. Sure they may not remember everything that happened a year ago, but they knew all they needed to know, and that was enough for Phineas.

"But what if you get hurt?" Candace asked as she looked at her brother.

"Then you'll finish the job and dismantle his dimension-thingy and save us all." Phineas said as Candace frowned but nodded.

"As long as you promise me you'll be alive, I don't want to lose my brother on my birthday." Candace said with a smile.

Phineas nodded. He felt bad in the first place that all this had to happen on his older sister's birthday but couldn't help it. They had no choice but to follow through with helping the other them's. Sure it was going to be hard bus Phineas knew that as long as they all believed in one another, they can accomplish this and anything else in the world. All they had to do was believe they can and - the shaka kun reference is coming back. Phineas shook his head, he needed to focus on what was going on right now. However before anyone else could say anything the garage door opened and Jeremy was walking in.

"Candace I wanted to come over and - " Jeremy began as he noticed something different and turned around.

"Hi Jeremy." Candace said with a smile.

"Are there seven of you in this room?" Jeremy asked as he placed a hand over his eyes with his back turned.

"Eight counting Perry." Phineas said as he held Perry up who chattered.

"I see nothing, I have possible deniability." Jeremy said as he began to walk away.

"Wait Jeremy we could use your help." Candace two said as he turned back around and looked at everyone.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this but sure, what do you need help with?" Jeremy asked as normal Candace smiled.

Candace two and normal Candace then went into explaining everything that was going on. Phineas could have sworn the scene happened somewhere else but didn't remember where it happened. Jeremy was shocked to learn that there was another dimension, and two of everyone from this dimension. Perry also showed Jeremy that he was a secret agent and Jeremy was more than willing to help everyone, besides he figured it was time to go on another adventure with his normal girlfriend.

XXX

Meanwhile the other dimension-nator was finally finished and both Doofensmirts were excited to get it up and running. Within seconds the red remote button was pushed and the dimension-nator began to turn on only to stop and shut off once more. This only made Doofensmirts mad and Hinze had no idea why it wasn't working. They followed the blue prints the right way the whole time; well at least he believed they did. It was then something caught Doofensmirts eyes.

"You added a self-destruction button?" Doofensmirts asked as Hinze nodded.

"Of course, there my thing." Hinze answered with a smile.

"Well your button is in our way, I don't even remember how to fix it." Doofensmirts said with a frown.

"How did you fix it last time?" Hinze asked with wounder as he tried to remember.

"I don't someone did something to it, I think it was the two boys you were with." Doofensmirts said with a frown.

"Great now we need those two boys?" Hinze asked as Doofensmirts nodded.

"Unless we look over the blur prints." Doofensmirts said with a grin, Hinze could only grin back.

The two instantly got to work and began to look over the blue prints. It would have been a good idea to go after the child that defeated Doofensmirts last time, but they figured it was best not to. They didn't want to start a battle yet, and they wanted to have a fair chance in taking over the Tri-State Area with the Doofbots. Smiling the two soon realized what their problem was and began to take the machine apart little by little...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter five lol and my favorite scene. Thanks for reading and pretty pleasedo not forget to review you guys are AMAZING. :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!**


	6. Chapter 6

Across the Third Dimension - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter six. I was sort of sad to see that no one reviewed last chapter but I got over it lol. In this chapter Phinabella starts to show. As normal I own nothing from Phineas and Ferb please enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Does everyone get the plan?" Phineas asked as everyone nodded.

"But why should we let you fight him alone?" Isabella two asked with a frown. "I mean he is after you." She added sadly.

"Because if he wants revenge, then I'm going to let him try and get it." Phineas explained with an evil smirk.

"Right then if you start having trouble we pop in as a surprise." Phineas two said as he handed Ferb some nails.

"Precisely." Phineas said with a smile. "Man it's weird talking to myself." He added as everyone nodded.

"Tell me about it." Candace said with a laugh. "Now what is Ferb building?" She asked as she looked at her brother.

"Not telling." Ferb said as everyone looked at him in shock.

"He talks!" Jeremy yelled as Candace rolled her eyes and hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Jeremy pull yourself together!" Candace exclaimed as both Phineas' laughed.

"Sorry." Jeremy said as he joined in the laughing.

"PHINEAS!" Baljeet yelled as he came running into the garage with Buford following behind him.

"Hey guys." Phineas said as he waved to them like nothing was going on.

"Dinner bell, why are there two of you?" Buford asked as he noticed there was something odd going on.

"We'll explain everything later, now Baljeet what were you screaming my name for?" Phineas asked as he rubbed his ear.

"ISABELLA IS MISSING!" Baljeet yelled as everyone looked at him in shock, Phineas frowned...

XXX

"So after your Doofbots come in, we strike?" Hinze asked with a face that made him shudder.

"No not right away, I want the kid to come to me." Doofensmirts smiled as he allowed the panel to rise into the air.

"How do you know he'll come to you?" Hinze asked once more with confusion written across his face.

"Because I know he will, especially since I have his little girlfriend." Doofensmirts grinned with a smile.

"Who?" Hinze asked as Doofensmirts groaned and smacked his face.

"This girl!" Doofensmirts said as he pointed to a girl tied up in a chair, Hinze was shocked.

"And who is she?" Hinze asked as Doofensmirts smiled once more.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." Doofensmirts grinned as he began to laugh like a maniac, Hinze could see the terror on the girls face.

"How did you even find her?" Hinze asked as Doofensmirts frowned.

"Easy she was with two weird kids in the park, and I just took her like that." Doofensmirts explained with a smile once more.

"How did you know she was friends with this kid" Hinze asked as he sat down in a chair on the other side of the room.

"She kept talking about him, I mean she was going on and on, she wouldn't shut up about him." Doofensmirts finished saying.

"I see." Hinze said as he looked at the young tied up girl, something in his belly felt diffrent...

* * *

**A/N - Oh no not Isabella!:( Phineas dosen't see happy lol. Anyway please review and thanks for reading. Chapter seven will be up soon :) -DisneyChannelLover**


	7. Chapter 7

Across the Third Dimension - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seven. Thanks for all reviews last chapter you guys Rock! Sorry for the wait I ended up being busy the last few days. But the chapter is here!:) AS normal I own nothing from Phineas and Ferb!:)**

* * *

****Chapter 7

"So now all we do is wait and see if the child will come." Doofensmirts said with a grin as he looked over the machine.

"What if he doesn't?" Hinze asked with a sad look on his face.

"Then we find his number, call him, and tell him we have his little girlfriend." Doofensmirts said as he made it rise into the sky.

"What if he still doesn't come after that?" Hinze asked as he began to think about something else.

"Then we unleash the Doofbots and torture his little girlfriend into telling us where he is." Doofensmirts said with a smirk.

"You can't do that she's only like ten." Hinze said as he stood up in anger.

"Someone's gone soft." Doofensmirts said as he turned the cameras on.

"I have not!" Hinze exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen part of his house to get something.

"Really?" Doofensmirts asked with an annoyed look. "Because you seem to care about not hurting this girl." He added.

"Hurting is bad, it's not right." Hinze said as something hit him. "Did I just say that?" He asked out loud.

"Yes, yes you did." Doofensmirts said as he saw the kidnapped girl's eyes go wide at the line.

XXX

"How far is the hideout?" Buford asked as they all gathered around the map of the Tri-State Area that Ferb had.

"It's in the middle of town, if we can get inside and defeat him, we win." Candace two explained with a grin.

"But it will be tricky." Isabella two said as Candace two nodded.

"How?" Candace asked as the other two sighed.

"There'll be cameras all set up, he's expecting Phineas to come." Candace two explained with a worried look.

"But he doesn't know we'll be coming with him as well." Phineas two said as he placed a pin at their location.

"So what if we send the other him instead, he won't be expecting that." Candace said as she looked at the other Phineas.

"And put my brother in danger, are you serious?" Candace two asked with a little anger in her voice.

"It's alright." Phineas said as everyone looked at him. "I can handle him." Phineas added as he crossed his arms.

"But I'm not letting you go by yourself." Candace said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not, Perry will be with me, right boy?" Phineas asked as he looked at Perry, who nodded.

"Fine, only if Perry promises to bring you back alive." Candace said as Perry nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

"Why does everything bad happen to us?" Phineas asked as Candace, and Ferb shrugged.

"As soon as we make it in, we'll look for your Isabella, and you and Perry will go and find Doofensmirts." Candace said.

"Agreed." Phineas said with a grin.

"Agreed." Candace said as Ferb gave a thumbs up.

"If I beat him once, I can do it again." Phineas said as everyone nodded.

"Were all counting on you, so let's get a move on people." Candace two said as she waved everyone to leave.

"Right me, Baljeet, and the other Isabella will stay at base." Buford said as Candace two nodded.

"Let us know if anything leaves the tower into town." Candace two said as the three nodded.

"We'll see guys hopefully soon, and with our Isabella." Phineas said as he patted Baljeet on the shoulder.

"Phineas...make sure you tell her how you feel, I know she'll want to hear." Baljeet said as Phineas nodded and smiled.

"See you soon." Candace two said as she grabbed Phineas by the arm and began to walk away, they all waved goodbye...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter seven. I hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading and please review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!**


	8. Chapter 8

Across the Third Dimension - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter eight. Thanks for all the review's last chapter you guys rock. Anyway as normal I own nothing from Phineas and Ferb. Also the fight scene will come soon I promise just bare with me. So without any more news on with the story, please enjoy this chapter!:)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Phineas smiled as he, Perry, and the other him walked around Doofensmirts Evil Incorporated as quietly as they could. He knew that getting into the building was going to be difficult but he was more then willingly to get inside. One he wanted to beat the crap out of this guy forever coming back, and two he wanted to save Isabella and finally tell her how he felt about her. Perry nodded to the left as soon as they came to a back door, with their luck there was no camera what's-so-ever and they were free to try and get inside. Both Candace's had gone through the front entrance for a distraction, and the other Ferb had climbed up the wall for his own way in. So far everything seemed easy, and that was what Phineas was afraid off.

"The hard drive in the ammo, dismantled." Phineas two said as he looked at the baseball glove gun.

"Are you sure?" Phineas asked as he looked it over.

"Yes, it's not letting me pull the trigger." Phineas two explained with a frown, as he tried to pull it.

"Grrr..." Perry said as both boys looked at him, as he pointed upwards.

Both boys looked up and saw that Ferb two had made it to the top of the building and was giving them a thumbs up. Phineas two smiled and gave him a thumbs up as well, letting him know they got the signal. However Phineas as determined to have the invention fixed before they went inside so they were armed at least. Perry pulled two wrist band out and gave it both of the Phineas' before showing his, this was to help them find one another in case they got split up inside the building. Phineas smiled as he pulled out a screw driver and finally got the loose screw in.

"There it was just loose, that's why it stopped working." Phineas explained as he handed the invention back.

Alright let's do this!" Phineas two exclaimed as Phineas nodded and Perry busted the door open...

XXX

Candace two walked through the main lobby as she waited to hear from her brother. They were all giving a walkie talkie so they could let them know what was going on. Isabella two and Jeremy were trying to act as normal as possible, hoping to not get any attention drawing to them. If they were discovered, their plan would be ruined, and it would be fully up to Phineas to take care of this on his own. The normal Candace still had trouble with letting her brother go alone, but felt a little better as soon as Candace two sent her Phineas with him, besides Perry was there as well. Ferb was trying to bypass the security system, so they wouldn't show up on camera, so far he was having trouble with the wires.

"Are you sure this will work?" Candace asked as she handed Ferb a tool he needed.

"As long as both our Phineas' and your Perry make it in without being caught, then yes." Candace two explained.

"Sir the Doofbots spotted us, we need to make a run for!" Isabella two exclaimed as she and Jeremy came running in.

"ISABELLA KEEP THEM BUSY, I'LL FIND OUR PHINEAS'!" Candace two yelled as Isabella nodded. "Let's go!"

"But how will we find them, we don't even know where they are." Candace said as she followed the other her.

"Easy, they'll be at the back door." Candace two said they reached the door, and stopped dead in their tracks.

Both Candace's gasped at what they saw. The back door was busted open, and split into two halves. Little tiny muddy paw prints were leading in, down the hall, next to the same sized feet. However a little up the hall, the footprints vanished, and it seemed like that both Phineas' were gone...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter eight. Were leading into the battle...Anyway please review if want to read what happens next. Thanks for reading and please do not forget to review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!**


	9. Chapter 9

Across the Third Dimension - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter nine. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter and sorry for not updating yesterday, I was busy since it was the fourth. Anyway as normal I own nothing from Phineas and Ferb. Hint...this chapter leads into the final battle! On with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 9

The door to the apartment room was locked shut when both Phineas' and Perry arrived. Doofensmirts knew his game, and to be honest Perry was afraid of letting his owner go through with this plan. However he went against the choice only because he saw that Phineas knew what he was doing, and Perry knew he had to go along because Phineas would protest anyway. Without any other thought in his head, Perry grabbed his hat and began to look for an invention that could help them break in.

"He sealed it good, but we'll get through." Phineas said as the other him nodded along with Perry.

"Grrr..." Perry chattered as both boys turned their heads towards him.

They watched as Perry pulled a lever from the inside of his hat. Instantly the hat began to turn into a sharp blade which was pressed against the door and began to cut. Phineas smiled as he patted Perry on the back, after figuring out he was an agent, Phineas couldn't help but smile, since he knew his pet was helping the world from evil. But as soon as the blade made a cut in the door, the three of them climbed through and they were inside Doofensmirts apartment being as quiet as they could.

"We have to take at that dish; it was controlling the robots last time." Phineas two explained as Phineas and Perry nodded.

"But we need something that can take it..." Phineas began only to be grabbed and tossed on the floor.

Phineas looked up as soon as he landed on the floor. He gulped, only because Perry the Platyborg was standing right in front of the three of them ready to fight. Looking over, his other self-began to sneak away and heads towards where both of the Doofensmirts where standing. However he stopped walking and hid behind a turned over table as soon as they turned around.

XXX

Meanwhile the others down in the lobby were having trouble with the Doofbots. Candace and Candace two were sort of mad that their Phineas's had gone to fight without even following the plan. Ferb and Isabella two were currently holding onto one of the Doofbots as they flew through the air, with Ferb trying to re-wire the system hoping to control it. Candace had been shot at a few times which made her start to run and through the baseball at them from her remote controlled glove.

"There's too many of them, we need to trap them." Candace two explained as Candace nodded.

"But we need to shut them down instead." Candace said back as she shot two more Doofbots.

"That's up to our Phineas's, they left without us." Candace two said as she wacked a whole group of Doofbots to the ground.

Candace frowned, she knew the other her had a point, but she knew that her brother needed her help. Rolling across the ground Candace flipped up and kicked some Doofbots. The Doofbots head smashed and it began to break down falling to the floor. More Doofbots came as they worked as hard as they could, however before any o them knew it, all the other animal agents came charging in to help, Candace and Candace two could only smile.

XXX

Phineas shook his head as he tried to tell the other him not to go anywhere near the two Doofensmirts. Phineas two nodded and ducked as far down as he could, while trying to listen to what they were talking about. Perry had tossed Phineas a gloved gun and nodded to him. Smiling Phineas began to look around the room and spotted a tied up Isabella near the portal. Without thinking twice, Phineas began to run towards her making sure not to be seen, and as soon as he came up, Isabella's eyes had gotten huge. Taking off the gag reflex Phineas hugged her and began to try and untie her.

"Phineas...leave." Isabella said as Phineas looked up at her with confusion.

"What?" Phineas asked making sure he herd right.

"Leave, this is a trap!" Isabella exclaimed as soon as Phineas was lifted off his feet once more.

Two hands held the back of his shirt as they lifted him. Soon one hand was left on his shirt as he was turned to face the person that had a hold of him. Phineas swallowed as soon as he saw the person that was holding him. The second dimension Doofensmirts held him, while he gave the young boy an evil smirk.

"SURPRISE!" Doofensmirts two yelled as he came face to face with Phineas...

* * *

**A/N - There you go chapter nine. A little action in this chapter but I can tell you a lot more action will be in the next chapter since it's the final battle!:) Anyway thanks for reading and please review if you want me to update!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!**


	10. Chapter 10

Across the Third Dimension - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Wel here is chapter ten I started working on it as soon as I posted nine. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter here is where the big battle happens, and when I say big...I mean big. There's also a twist on who the fighter is. Anyway so I don't give to much away as normal I own nothing from Phineas and Ferb sadly. This is the longest chapter I wrote for this story this chapter was excatlly ****1,763 words without the author notes. I really super hope you like this chapter there's a lot of action, a twist, and it took me an hour and a half to write! On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Phineas swallowed as he tried to loosen the grip that help him, however nothing worked. He had lost, and he had fallen for their trap. Isabella was yelling at Doofensmirts two to let him go, and it worked, well sort of. Phineas was placed inside a container that was attached to the other dimensionator. The machine was turned on and a bright white light was flashed into the room, making everyone cover their eyes. Phineas was inside the machine, out as a light.

"You see what happens when the kid comes to me, it makes things so much easier." Doofensmirts explained with a smile.

"What did you do?" Hinze asked with shock as he looked at Phineas.

"Relax I just drained all his energy, I needed it to operate my machine." Doofensmirts explained with a smirk.

"What does the machine do anyway?" Hinze asked realizing that Doofensmirts never told him what it does.

"Easy if giving enough energy it will wipe out the entire Area killing almost everyone." Doofensmirts explained as Hinze gasped.

"So that's why you needed the kid?" Hinze asked as Doofensmirts nodded.

"Yes because he had the most energy a child could ever had because he's really active." Doofensmirts finished with a grin.

Hinze frowned, something about this whole plan was right and he knew he had to do something about. He couldn't just stand on the side lines and watch half the Tri-State Area get killed by this machine. Plus he needed to help the poor kid that was trapped inside it, and when he looked over at Isabella he suddenly got an idea. Instantly Hinze began to walk over to where the young girl was tied and began to finish the job that Phineas started. As soon as Isabella was free she jumped on him.

"I hate you!" Isabella exclaimed as she punched Hinze in the chest knocking him on the ground.

"Hold on a sec kid, it's not me you hate, it's him!" Hinze exclaimed as he pointed to the other him.

"You mean...?" Isabella asked only to stop as Hinze nodded.

"I never agreed to helping him, if I knew that machine was going to do this I wouldn't have helped." Hinze explained.

"Alright well we need to dismantle it and save Phineas." Isabella explained as Hinze nodded.

"Yes now where is Perry the Platypus?" Hinze asked as Isabella gave him a look.

XXX

Meanwhile Perry had just witnessed the bright light but didn't know what mainly just happened. He and Platyborg was to busy fighting one another. Perry had punched Platyborg in the face a couple of times until he was knocked off his feet. The Platyborg had slammed his metal fist into Perry and watched as Perry was knocked backwards into the wall behind him. Sliding Perry shook his head and watched for a minuet as Platyborg came charging over towards him. As soon as Platyborg came even closer towards him, Perry rolled out of the way and watched as his opponent slammed face first into the wall, he laughed.

"Perry!" He heard Isabella called for him and turned to look as he saw them coming towards him.

"Grrr..." Perry chattered as he was punched in the face after a few seconds knocking back to the ground.

Perry was in trouble now. He was going to have to scold Isabella latter for distracting him in a fight. However his thought were retraced as soon as a metal had started to come down to him. Instantly he caught it and began to hold it back. No matter how hard he held, Platyborg continued to push his hand down as hard as he could determine to hit his opponent. However Perry had managed to get his feet free and push them onto the metal out cover of the Platyborg above him and kick him off, soon the Platyborg was knocked right into the wall so hard that he was knocked out.

"Perry we need to save Phineas." Isabella explained as she pointed to the machine.

"Grrr..." Perry chatted in agreement and he began to run towards Isabella and Hinze.

Perry was shocked to say the least that Hinze was helping them. However he couldn't help but smile because he knew that somewhere deep down in Hinze's heart that he was good and it made Perry happy to see that he was right. Then again Perry had seen this before; Hinze just might be helping him because he hates his other self too. But all thoughts were pulled away as soon as a giant blast knocked all three of them off their feet. Landing on the ground Perry chattered as he watched Isabella get on her feet once more, grabbing her weapon and heading to the other Doofensmirts.

Hinze stood up helping Perry and the two went for the machine as Isabella went for Alt Doofensmirts. As soon as the two reached the machine Perry began to bang at the glass door that held Phineas. Hinze started to help and the two were not at all making any process. No matter what they did or used, the glass door would not break or budge. The sound of a foot slip above them caused them both to look up and notice that Phineas two was standing at the top with a ranch trying to loosen some bolts hoping to stop it. Perry smiled at this while Hinze gave a confused look.

"There's two of him?" Hinze asked as Perry nodded.

The two continued to try and bust the glass door open as hard as they could. Phineas two had finally began to get some bolts loose and watch as they fell off the top one by one. Before any of them knew Phineas two had begun to jump on top of the machine making them both look at him like he was crazy. However as soon as Perry saw that the glass door was starting to crack he gave the other Phineas a thumbs up and he continued to try and break the machine by jumping on it. With one last smile Perry had picked up a metal bar that was on the ground near the machine and slam it against the door a few times before the door finally burst open.

Phineas had fell out and Hinze had caught him. The boy was still out and Hinze knew he needed to get him out of the room so he would be put into a safe area. Looking down at Perry the Platypus, he smiled and looked to where Doofensmirts and Isabella where fighting, the girl seemed to be having a lot more trouble over there then they did. Hinze instantly knew what they had to do and looked down once more at Perry.

"I'll get the boy to safety, you go help the girl." Hinze said as Perry nodded and the two went separate ways.

XXX

"You've been a bad girl!" Doofensmirts exclaimed as he tossed a bin of metal at Isabella.

Isabella ducked as the bin came towards her. In fact she was happy she did because that would have really hurt if it had hit her. Picking up an unused ranch on the floor Isabella swung around in a circle and threw it at the evil Doofensmirts. The ranch had hit him the side and cluttered to the ground. Doofensmirts frowned as he picked up a stack of plats and began to toss them at Isabella who was only hit by a few of them. As soon as the plats stopped hitting her she grabbed a box of blue prints and tossed them at the man hoping it would give her some time to get away.

"Grrr..." Perry chattered as soon as he kicked Doofensmirts in face knocking him to the ground.

"Perry the Platypus...you really need to stay in your own fight." Doofensmirts said as Isabella and Perry rolled their eyes.

Perry tossed Isabella a grappling hook and she instantly knew what she had to do. One, she had to close the portal. Two, she had to stop the machine. Instantly Isabella ran over to where the portal was high in the air and began to rise herself to it, using the grappling hook. As soon as she made it to the top she landed on her feet and began to play with the controls trying to figure out where the self-distract button was. However before she could do anything else the Platyborg had come flying down and knocked her off her feet, she was getting real sick of that.

Instantly the Platyborg began to try and punch Isabella or for Isabella to ducked each time. However at the sound of a whistle she looked over and noticed that Phineas two had slammed his foot on the off switch making sure to break it. Now it was up to her to stop the Doofbots and close the portal. But she was punched in the face and grabbed by the shirt. Before she could be lifted Isabella swung her foot a hard as she could and kicked the Platyborg in the face. As soon as her foot made contact he stumbled backwards and into the portal.

"Stay out of our dimension!" Isabella exclaimed as she punched the Platyborg and kicked him further backwards.

As the Platyborg stumbled backwards he rolled over the machine and right into the dish that gave off the signal to the Doofbots. The dish snapped in two as soon as Platyborg hit it and Isabella watched as the dish and Platyborg fell to the ground in defeat. Even though Isabella wasn't much of a fighter, she knew she was a hero and she knew the world was safe once more. The second Phineas jumped down next to her and high-fived her. Instantly Isabella knew that the reason she had fought was because she needed to help her Phineas and protect him, his family, her family, friends, and all of the Tri-State Area. Isabella only smiled as she watched all the Doofbots fall from the sky...

XXX

"They did it, they stopped him!" Candace two cheered down in the loby as they watched the Doofbots fall.

"I still can't believe how well Phineas can fight." Candace explained with a smile.

"Well we won and it's thanks to our brother's." Candace two said as everyone high-fived one another and cheered.

* * *

**A/N - Yeah they won! Go Isabella you kicked some major butt girl! Anyway I really hoped you liked this chapter a lot thanks for reading and please review. A few moe chapters left. :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	11. Chapter 11

Across the Third Dimension - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter elven, the final chapter. Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed this story is just for all you Phineas and Ferb fans out thier. Also thanks to Dan and Jeffery for coming up with the show as well, without them our stoires wouldn't be on here. Also I own nothing as normal. Please enjoy the last chapter!:)**

* * *

Chapter 11

Phineas began to wake slowly as the room around him began to get a little clear. Sitting up instantly Phineas looked around, only to notice that he was in his and Ferb's shared room, and on his own bed. Something felt weird, his head mainly hurt, and he was indeed pretty sure that it was too quiet around him. Pulling back the covers of his bed Phineas jumped up a little too fast making him lose balance for a minute before making his way towards the stairs of the house.

As he walked, Phineas started to try and figure out ways on how he possibly got here. The last thing he remembered was another him, a second Doofensmirts, Perry, a bright light, and then everything going black. Shaking his head Phineas knew his own siblings and friends would fill him in on whatever happened. As soon as he made it into the living room, he smiled, only because all his friends, both his siblings and everyone from the second dimension (minus Doofensmirts 2) were all sitting in the middle of the living room gathered in a circle.

"Hey Phineas...Whatca doing?" Isabella asked as soon as he walked in, he could only smile.

"What happened?" Phineas asked as he looked at everyone. "Did we win?" He asked hoping the answer was yes.

"We won and it was thanks to Isabella." Candace two said as the normal Isabella curtsied.

"How did I end up here?" Phineas asked once more wanting to know answer's.

"Doofensmirts brought you...turns out he is more good then evil." Candace two explained once more with a small smile.

Phineas looked shocked first but smiled as soon as he saw their Doofensmirts sitting in the living room on the couch. Perry was on the couch next to him and Phineas waved to the doctor who waved back. Looking around Phineas realized that even if the secrete for Perry was known and that the other dimension kids were in the living room, summer was still something awesome. The sound of a door opened from the front of the house and everyone looked to see who was coming into the room. As soon as they started to talk, Phineas instantly swallowed.

"Candace...have you seen the boys!?" Linda called from the kitchen.

"They're in here with me!" Candace exclaimed looking at her brother's with a worried look.

"Well Phineas, Ferb could you both..." Linda began only to stop as soon as she entered the living room.

Phineas frowned. It figure's that the first time their mother finally see's something they did over the summer, it had to be now. Their mother was currently standing in the middle of the room with a shocked expression as she looked between the first and second dimension kids. No one knew what to say only because they were afraid that it was cause her to yell or even be mad.

Candace looked back and forth at her brother's and then at her mother, and at the second them. So far she was worried, she had no idea what her mom was thinking and was afraid that she would only be angry at the boys, but at her too. However if all things went downhill the second dimension would leave and Candace would try to talk to her mom about everything that is going on at the moment. Candace was just happy whenever her mother decided to speak.

"Candace...what are Phineas and Ferb up to today?" Linda asked with a smile on her face, Candace smiled back.

"Saving the world, mom." Candace said with a smile as well, and Linda pulled her into a hug.

"I am so sorry for not believing you about everything you told me." Linda said as she let go of Candace.

"It's alright mom I would have thought I was crazy to." Candace explained with a small laugh.

"And you two..." Linda said turning to Phineas and Ferb who had a scared look on their face. "How was the fight?"

Everyone smiled, Linda was so much calmer about this then Phineas, Ferb, Candace, or even Perry thought she would be. The kids were pulled into another hug and everyone had said their final goodbye's and watched as the other dimension kids and Hinze went back home. The portal was closed and everyone was home safe at last...

* * *

**A/N - Yeah the mom wasn't mad. I hope you all liked the story, thanks for reading and please review. - DisneyChannelLover.**

**P.S - The entire Phineas and Ferb kids helped me write this last chapter!:)**

**P.S.S - Carpe Diem...**


End file.
